This invention relates to a false twist crimping apparatus for crimping a plurality of thermoplastic yarns, and which is composed of several frame parts. An apparatus of this type is disclosed in DE-PS 25 30 125, and corresponding U.S. Pat. No. RE 30,159.
The false twist apparatus of the type disclosed in the above referenced patent is commonly used today. Along with the automation of the package doff, it is also known to construct the take-up device of the false twist apparatus for operation on both sides. This is disclosed in DE-47 40 041.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to construct a false twist crimping apparatus wherein the take-up devices can be operated on both sides, without obstructing the handling of the yarn, and which may be still done by operators as in the past, such as by employing robots which are responsible for the service of the take-up devices, in particular the removal of full yarn packages and/or the supply of empty tubes.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a false twist crimping apparatus which provides for a pair of machines which are arranged in a mirror image relationship so as to define common aisles for furnishing supply yarn packages to the creels or for removing the textured yarn packages.